runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Template Do you think you can help me with this one template, Template:Title? I can't seem to get it to work. C Teng thinks it could be the Commons page thats interfearing with the template. Do you think you can help? -- 16:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :where did you copy that from? are you sure there wasnt some javascript that has to go with it that you didnt copy also? --Uberfuzzy 18:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::I copied it from the RS wiki. I think C Teng got it from the Harry Potter Wiki. As for the javascript, I have no idea. -- 23:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) New namespace Also, do you think you can help us create a new namespace? We want it to be "Clan:Example clan here". That way, if we have an clan called "Wilderness" we couldn't create an article call "Wilderness". -- 16:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Staff have to create namespaces, use to put in your request. --Uberfuzzy 18:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Signature problems Hey do you know how to make some of the wiki formatting seeable on Windows computers? For example, my and other user's signatures appear rounded on Macs but squared on Windows. Is there anyway to fix this? Please answer on my talk page. Thanks. 23:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :The operating system has nothing to do with it, it is the browser. -moz-border-radius:10px; is only supported by some browsers, mostly mozilla based browsers. This pretty much includes anything that is not internet explorer. --Uberfuzzy 02:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Now if I used Firefox on Windows, would it work? 21:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::The operating system has nothing to do with it, it is the browser. -moz-border-radius:10px; is only supported by some browsers, mostly mozilla based browsers. This pretty much includes anything that is not internet explorer. --Uberfuzzy 02:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::So Firefox will work right? 22:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the message. Thanks for the message. I'll bear it in mind if I ever need some help (: Teh iKon 15:29, March 14, 2010 (UTC) My Pardon My apologies for interrupting and bothering you at this time. I am Zerouh, an administrator of this wiki and I must speak with you about a few things if you don't mind. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 03:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Dont ask to ask, just ask. --Uberfuzzy 01:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::*Will do I was simply confirming you were still active on this wiki. Is it possible to speak outside this wikis domain as what I am going to explain involves some of the people on this wiki. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've never been active on this wiki. If you need help with something outside of this wiki, you can always for help. --Uberfuzzy 00:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::*My apologies, I did not realize you had responded. Thank you anyway, I discovered a solution to part of it, it turns out one of my previous members designed an external wiki for a union I am affiliated with and was curious about some of the logistics of it. I believe I worked it out in the mean time. ありがとう ゼロウ Talk __ UT 23:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) AWB access for AoSBot Requesting to enable AWB access for User:AoSBot. 16:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *Verified. AoSBot 16:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) *Done, get an admin to protect the CheckPage (and 19:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) **User group for AoSBot has not changed and AoSBot is still unable to use AWB. 01:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Removal of bureaucrat from account Good day, I am Zerouh, the current bureaucrat on this site. I am requesting that you remove the bureaucrat powers from another account of mine: User:UniTri Major Executive. I granted this account bureaucrat powers for security reasons but it appears that there are better ways to do that, so as myself and several other members of the community are requesting, would you please remove the bureaucrat role from such an account? Thank you and have a good day. 04:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *The forum can be found here. 18:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) **Bureaucrats can remove their own bureaucrat group --Uberfuzzy 22:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *I removed the group. It is done with. Thanks. Major Executive of the Universal Triumvirate 23:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) CSS change That img was suppost to be about all images. The reason being is many images overflow from body to the sidebar especially clan banners. 22:57, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::*Sorry I didn't read it wright initialy. Thank you, 23:03, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was mucking up the wikia logo in the bottom footer. I just changed it to only affect images added by users, inside the content area. Its functionally the same as what you had, just targeted a little better. --Uberfuzzy 00:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC)